


Flavourlicious : lick it before it melts.

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Ice Cream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin have some fun in an ice cream parlour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavourlicious : lick it before it melts.

Of course, after a very violent winter, weather felt it had to be balanced and gave Storybrooke a very powerful heat wave. A now powerless Elsa had opened a ice cream parlour, called 'Any given Sundae' and made a fortune. It made Belle happy to see the former queen being accepted by Storybrooke despite the deep snow she had given them and it made Rumplestiltskin content to realise she could refund him way faster than planned. All in all, everybody won.  
  
  
One day of july when the sun had decided to be merciful, Belle drew Rumplestiltskin out of his air-conditioned lair of a shop and led him to Elsa's parlour shop. To Rumplestiltskin, it wasn't a good idea. Belle and ice cream mixed all too well in his fantasies and when he saw Belle looking at her dessert with an expression she only reserved for his erected cock, he knew the whole idea was a mistake.  
  
  
Belle scooped up a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream, not noticing his eyes darkening more and more. She put the spoon into her mouth and her eyes fell shut from pleasure at having something so delicious to eat. Sitting facing her in their booth, Rumplestiltskin fidgeted. Watching her was a torture. He felt like he was in an oven. Of course, he could reason and say it was because wearing a complete suit in this weather was insane but the ice cream parlour had AC, so he could not use this.  
  
  
Belle Gold.  
  
  
Belle Gold who looked like she'd just had the best orgasm from her life.   
  
  
Belle Gold who was licking her spoon, eyes closed, then opening them, to ask why he wasn't eating his ice cream and was he alright ?   
  
  
Well, no, he was not alright. His cock was hard and he was about to drop his ice cream in his lap, because otherwise he would never be able to leave the parlour in a dignified way  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked, and her lashes fluttered in an amost innocent way, though Rumple knew that exactly nothing about Belle French was innocent. He had made sure of that.   
  
  
The doorbell rang and a flock of children streamed in, filling the parlour with their noises, giggles and cries, and it hit him in a bad way. He loved children, he really did, but not right now. He wanted Belle to close her lips around his cock like she was licking that spoon and he wanted it now.   
  
  
With a flick of his wrist, he whisked away every other customers and Elsa. The door banged shut, but Belle didn't even flinch. Instead, she licked up another spoonful of ice cream, raised one eyebrow and smirked in a way that made him want to pull her out of that booth, pull up her skirt and fuck her right then and there. But he wouldn't do that. He would do it slowly. She would beg him.

  
"I assume you transported them somewhere safe ?" She smirked at him, knowing the answer was yes. She knew he was so aroused and he wouldn't do anything to endanger this precious moment. 

  
He grinned darkly. "But of course. If they don't move, they should survive their encounter with Maleficent. I thought it best to avoid anyone coming back."  
  
"I beg your pardon ?"  
  
He chuckled and winked at her impishly. "Just a little quip"  
  
She didn't chuckle. "Rumple..."  
  
"They're in the forest. One hour walk from here."  
  
"Good." The spoon was back in her mouth. "If you're not finishing this ice cream, I will, if you don't mind"  
  
He was sure steam was about to blow out his ears. "No no... Go ahead. Enjoy it while it lasts."

  
He stared at her, smirking. She stared back. They were like two statues, the tension between them thickening and electricity starting to spark. It was so hot the air was about to catch on fire. Of course, Belle had an advantage, she was wearing a sundress wheareas he could feel a drop of sweat running down his back under his clothes.

  
"Oh god Rumple, this is so good. You should have eaten yours !"  
  
"I know at least a dozen things I'd like to do better right now." He couldn't help but snarl at her and she glared at him though her expression suggested she did not feel only anger.

  
Another spoonful of ice cream wandered between her lips, but somehow she managed to drip it over her chin and on her decolleté, and Rumple followed the white trail with his eyes as it slowly trickled down and vanished below the neckline of her dress.  
  
  
"Name one", she ordered huskily and he swallowed loudly. She knew exactly what he had in mind but she wanted to hear it.   
  
Well, he couldn't blame her.    
  
"I want to lick the ice cream of your chin. And..."   
  
He wasn't able to continue. The thought of touching her made him sweat even more.   
  
"And what, Rumple?" she asked. Her smile reminded him of a cat being petted behind the ears. He loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. She cocked her head.   
  
"What are you doing?" 

  
Another spoonful of icecream and she was even clumsier now. Either she had lost her ability to eat without dripping all over the place or she did this only to torture him. He was ready to bet it was the latter. She leaned over the table, a feral grin on her lips and dark intent in her eyes.   
  
"Use your words, Rumplestiltskin. Your eloquence was famous back in our land."  
  
  
She dipped her index finger in the melt ice cream of her first cup, coated her first knuckle and flicked it at Rumple. The syrupy drops landed on his face, shirt and vest.  
  
  
"You'll pay the dry-cleaning, Belle"  
  
"My my, Such words. I've heard you be more... efficient before. What's happening ? Cat got your inspiration ?" She licked the back of her spoon. "Your words. Now." And her smirk got larger.  "Talk to me, Rumple..."   
  
"I'm warm. I'm too warm..."  
  
"You should have eaten your ice cream" She had the nerve to scold him.  
  
  
She was going to get it. He was going to take every bit of her little power over him, reduce it to ashes and he would turn her into a puddle of drool. Revenge would be his. He nursed thoughts of his wife howling in pleasure under his body until he noticed her dress was sticking to her skin. She wasn't wearing a bra.   
  
  
She wasn't wearing a bra !   
  
  
How was he supposed to fight against that ? He was seeing her erect nipples ! The seer must have had it wrong, Henry couldn't have been his undoing. His undoing was this teasing malevolent princess turned librarian-wife. This woman was evil. He was seriously considering magicking his dick away just to be able to talk.   
  
  
Belle looked like she was having the dirtiest idea and her poor victim was looking as if he was about to pounce onto her or have a heart attack.   
  
"I want to lick that icream of your chin" He repeated.   
  
He breathed slowly. He could do it. He could do it.  
  
  
"And?"   
"And from your throat. And your chest. And..."   
  
No, he couldn't do it. He could not tell her all the places he wanted to lick her. He nearly choked on it.   
  
"Tell me, Rumple, where do you want to lick me? I'm sure you have a good picture of it in your mind. I can feel it."   
  
  
Somehow, his little vixen had rid herself of her shoes and she planted one of her feet on his seat, under the table. Between his legs. She wriggled her toes and he was sure his head had exploded when he felt them stroking his balls.        
"Nipplestitsnavelthighscunt", he rattled down with one single breath and it was a rather sorry show of his wordiness.   
  
Belle giggled. "Oh my, Rumple, you naughty boy."   
  
  
She removed her foot from in between his legs and stood up. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, wondering what she was doing. Did she want them to go home ? He started to get up but she hopped on the table, planted her feet on his lap and dribbled his now melted ice cream on them.   
  
"I'd like you to start with my feet" she said, pressing her right foot against his shoulder. Her dress brushed his nose, filling him with the scent of sun and heat and ice cream as she slid it up to her thighs. Rumplestiltskin would have caught a glimpse of her underwears, had she worn any.  
  
  
Rumplestiltskin felt a pang in his chest, his past demons coming to the surface. He mentally kicked them away, having put most of the worst moments of his life behind and working on those left. His wife, the love of his life, didn't want frailty or his submission. She wanted what was best for him and she was the best who could happen to him. She wanted to play and so did he. He craddled her left foot on his lap in his hands and massaged it. She giggled when he tickled the sole of it.   
  
"I think you missed a spot there" he said softly, stroking her ankle.   
  
  
He felt peaceful, he felt serene. He knew what was going to happen and he let her take charge gladly. It was trust. It was calm. He took her hand holding the spoon and made her drip more ice cream on her foot. Some of it slid over the inner side of her limb onto his clothed thigh.   
  
"Lick my foot" Belle ordered.  
  
  
He started to scoot toward the end of the little couch to get up and kneel in front of her but her right foot pinned him by the chest to the booth. How was he supposed to... Ah yes. He took this delicate small limb in his two hands and lifted it carefully to his face, trying and failing to ignore the way her sundress parted. The more he lifted her foot, the more he could see her lovely curls. His pants were too tight and he was hurting. He banged his foot against the table to distract himself from the pain of his cock and Belle swated him.   
  
"Don't do this, Rumple !" She sounded angry. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you do it again, I will stop. Understood ?"

  
He nodded frantically and lowered his face to this little part of her he was holding carefully. He swallowed reflexively and his tongue touched the ice cream on her foot. It wasn't cold anymore, it was not tasting of what it was supposed to - he didn't remember his order, he didn't remember much. Actually, he didn't think he could think of anything else but that very particular moment.  
  
  
He used the flat of his tongue to clean the top of her foot, making sure all the ice cream was gone before licking up to her ankle. He grabbed the bowl and the spoon, before pouring a generous amount of ice over her precious ankle. His tongue traced her skin, making patterns over it.   
  
  
Her little gasps were turning him on even more his fly looked ready to burst.  All those years fantazising... It was nothing compared to the real thing. He had spent decades imagining her, in his arms, in his bed, against her lips... And now he had the real thing, had her for his wife, forever in his life. He had her in his arms, in his mouth... Her taste was amazing. Ice cream didn't even make it better, the flavour was somehow negating Belle's, which was a pity. Really, he could feast on her for hours.  
  
  
She had reclaimed the torture ingredients and was actually coating her knee and calf in the cold cream... Honestly, it could not be called icy anymore. Maybe if he hadn't banished everyone in the forest, he'd have ordered another pot of ice cream. Maybe chocolate ? He remembered suddenly he was the most powerful magician in all the realms and summoned more of the tasty dessert.  
  
  
He followed obediently the trail of cream up to her knee. He felt under his tongue the remains of a scar and he looked pointedly at it. He knew already it was there but he had never asked despite his curiosity.  
"It was but a child game. Nothing bad," she explained with a grin.

  
Rumplestiltskin wished he could remove it with magic. He could but she wouldn't let him. She wanted to cling to those memories of how she was before him.

  
He was supposed to be her world. She was his, it was unfair he wasn't hers ! He couldn't stand that thought.

  
He licked upward to her inner thigh and decided to make a mark of ownership. He wanted to mark her.  He wanted her to mark him. If he could, he'd get tatooed "Belle's" on his skin. He only wanted her to get "Rumplestiltskin's" somewhere on her.   
  
He leaned over the table and sucked on the skin of her inner thigh, making her arch with a loud gasp. The dark red mark he left there filled him with a primal pride. He could smell her better this way. He glanced up and couldn't help smirking. She was bent backward, her fingers curled around the edge of the table.   
He leaned back up against the booth and just looked, as if Belle was the best show on Earth. To him, she was.   
  
  
He glanced down at her other foot, flat against the back cushion, and saw it covered in cream. He gathered it in his hands and licked it clean gently.   
  
  
He could feel her kind eyes on the back of his head as he bent over her. His lips moved over her skin, murmuring silent words she couldn't comprehend, love words, a prayer, supplications...   
  
  
Belle stroked his long hair, burying her fingers in it, and petted him like a good dog.   
  
She smiled a little.   
"You're good, Rumple..."  
  
  
He shuddered and replied, happiness in his voice, "I love you."  
"I love you too..."  
  
 And she petted him some more before taking the bowl, and used the spoon to coat her right calf.  
  
  
Rumple lapped up his way to her right knee and the tip of his tongue explored her sweet skin.   
"I want you, Belle," he whimpered.   
"I know you do, but you have to deserve it."  
"How ?"  
  
  
Belle slid the straps of her sundress down her arms and lowered the front down to her waist, and she dipped two fingers into Rumple's bowl and stroked the cream onto her nipples.   
"Lick it"  
  
Rumplestiltskin got up and pounced. His mouth latched onto one of her nipple and he sucked hard. He held her tight against his face, crushing her against him, trying to get as much flesh as he could in his mouth. His fingers dug painfully in her back. She pushed at his shoulders and he obeyed the wordless command. He relaxed and sucked on her erect nipple. He moved his face to her other breast and found it devoid of cream. Ah. He had wiped it off with his shirt when he had hugged her.  
  
  
It didn't matter anyhow, he teased it, the tip of his tongue lapping mercilessly and Belle gasped loud.   
"Give it to me, Belle, I need it"  
  
  
She exposed her throat to it and he swooped on his prey. He sucked her skin in, marked it red, large and dark. He hissed loudly in pleasure and grinned darkly. He looked at his work, smugness and pride appearing on his face.   
  
  
Belle grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.   
Their breaths mixed, their saliva mingled, their teeth clashed together...  
  
He got out of the booth and turned Belle so that she faced him, sitting on the table.   
  
His pants were tented, his shirt stuck to his skin with ice cream, his hair was messy and he had the grin of a cat who ate the canary.   
  
Gently, he shoved his hands under her buttocks and pulled her closer. Belle's moan when he let her feel how hard he was for her inflamed him.

  
She rolled her hips against him, purring, and he knew he needed to be out of his pants now.   
"Please, Belle, I need you !" he begged.

  
 He kissed her, pressing her hard to his chest, already thrusting against her wet centre. She kissed him back, sucking on his bottom lip between her teeth before biting it.  
"Do it. Undress !" she ordered with desperate passion in her voice. Her fingers fumbled with the bluckle of his belt. 

  
Rumplestiltskin pushed her hands away and opened his fly, reaching inside to lower his boxers as best as he could, before taking his rigid cock out. He pumped on it several times, moaning in anticipation and lined himself up with Belle's cunt.  "Belle," he grunted before slipping inside her warm heat, hands on the table. 

  
Belle answered with a loud moan and she grabbed his tie again, pulling him down for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her heel dug into his ass, preventing him to thrust.   
  
Rumplestiltskin keened a little. Belle had made a cage around his hips and he couldn't move. His balls brushed against the curves of her ass and Belle's juices stained his slacks.   
  
She rotated her hips and he groaned. "Oh Belle," he gasped against her mouth.   
  
Rumplestiltskin licked his thumb and started stroking her clit. "Let me move," he begged.   
  
Belle arched her back, nodded and loosened her hold on him.   
  
Rumplestiltskin started to thrust into her, a wave of warmth hitting him anew. Pleasure sparked through him.   
"Don't come in me," she ordered.  
"What ? Why ?"  
Belle licked her lips and kissed him hard, her teeth closing onto his bottom lip. "Because I wanna taste it."

  
Hearing her say this made him release a noise which wasn't quite human. Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on her hips, bruising her skin with his strong grip. He started slamming into her and she laid out on the table, her body spreading the bowls and spoons.

  
Belle howled in pleasure and he slid out slowly before slamming inside her again. Her breasts bounced in rythm with his thrusts and it was suddenly too much for him. He let go of Belle totally, stepping backward like a drunk until he hit the counter with his back.   
"I'm... I'm about to..." he stuttered, watching Belle thrusting her hips in the air for a few seconds before she sat up awkwardly, the realisation of her lover having removed himself from her on her face. 

  
She slipped two fingers inside her, watching Rumplestiltskin slumped against the counter, his hard and reddish cock, glistening with their juices, produting from his fly and bobbing to the rythm of his pants. She pumped her fingers and bit her lips before pinching her clit with her other hand. The orgasm that took her sent her down onto the table again with a screech. Her body spasmed before relaxing. She panted hard before licking her lips and sat up again.

  
Rumplestiltskin was hypnotised by the sight. He had mechanically put his hand around his cock and was stroking himself. 

  
Belle slid from the table to stand on quite shaky legs. She straightened her clothes, pulling on her sundress and putting the straps over her shoulders again. She brushed imaginary dirt and summoned her husband with a crooked finger. 

  
He staggered to her and kissed Belle with all his might. He took advantage of her distraction to glide a finger in her folds to coat it with her juices. He broke the kiss off and tasted her with a low moan, looking into her eyes. The tip of his cock brushed against her dress, making him shiver. 

  
Belle grabbed him by the hips and turned him around. She made him bend forward over the table, his hands clutched around the edges. She pulled his bowl, full of melted ice cream, under his hips and started to pump him. 

  
Rumplestiltskin whined, his brain exploding, sweat rolling down his back and his face.   
"Belle," he begged.  
He felt her thumb rub the slit of his tip and he screamed his pleasure, releasing himself into the bowl.

  
Belle milked him for all his worth, until he had nothing left to give and she dipped his cock into the bowl before kneeling and sucking him clean.

  
He dry-sobbed, doubling over her, the pleasure too much for him to stand.   
  
She let go and stroked his leg soothingly...  
"Let it go, Rumple, let it go..."   
She listened to his loud panting for a minute before getting up and straightening him for a hug. 

  
She sat him down on the booth and sat facing him. She took the bowl with the special ice ceam and stirred it with the spoon before tasting it. She heard Rumplestiltskin make a high-pitched strangled noise and smiled brightly at him. "This is good, my Rumple... Delicious." 

  
Suddenly, all was not good anymore.   
"Emma's here," Belle exclaimed. 

  
The sheriff was indeed parking her car in front of the building, probably having been warned of Rumplestiltskin's way of removing everyone in Elsa's shop. 

  
Belle jumped up and tucked Rumplestiltskin's cock back where it was supposed to be when they were in public. She took the bowl, knowing her husband could probably make ice cream out of it with a little bit of magic. She'd pay the price of course.

  
Emma entered the shop. "Gold ! Elsa called me and told me what you did ! I have 23 persons in the woods !"

  
Rumplestiltskin was not in any state to answer Emma so Belle took charge of the situation.   
"We're sorry, he's going to magick them back here, promise"

  
She started pushing her husband toward the exit, still holding the precious bowl.  
"He's drunk or what ?" Emma asked.  
"No, he's a bit shocked."  
"Here's the thing, Belle. If I discover you and Gold did things in here that are illegal, I'll arrest you two."  
Belle didn't answer but gave Emma a little smile who rolled her eyes.  
"And leave the bowl ! It's not yours !" 

  
The sheriff took the bowl from Belle's hand when she passed by her and glanced inside. The melted cream inside was chocolate brown with some kind of white ropey syrup mixed up with it. Milk chocolate ? Looking down, Emma missed Belle's frowny pout.   
"You should taste it," the librarian suggested. "New flavour." 

  
Rumplestiltskin gaped, staring wide-eyed at his wife.

  
Belle gave Emma a last smile and led her husband back home where they could make their own special ice-cream. 

 


End file.
